Baby Wolf
by ExtraSteps
Summary: We're secret friends with benefits and you accidentally wore my shirt to to the party so you're pretending you came as me and it turns out your impression of me is on point and you know me better than you know myself are you sure you're not in love with me?


Scott thought it was a brilliant idea. Get the whole pack together, even those who had vanished overseas years ago so that all of his favourite people could reconnect, or get to know each other. Liam, who had heard a multitude of gushing stories about how funny Isaac was, how Derek was a nice guy once you got past the stony resting bitch-face he had perfected, and how Jackson really was that much of an asshole but we still put up with him, was a bit more sceptical. There were already a multitude of people in the pack who didn't get on, mainly everyone else with Theo, and Liam just did not envision it being A Good Night. Even worse, it was Halloween, so Scott was making everyone wear costumes.

"You have to dress up," Scott wheedled over the phone. Liam rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I don't want to. Halloween is stupid," he grouched.

"Malia and I are wearing wolf onesies," Scott said, and Liam could hear the grin in his voice. "Wouldn't be that hard to get another one."

"I am going to your stupid party as your baby wolf," Liam said, hanging up immediately before Scott could say another word.

"I think you'd look adorable," Theo smirked from where he lay sprawled over Liam's bed.

"Fuck off," Liam said, giving Theo the finger as he walked out of his room. Even as he walked away he could still hear Theo chuckling. "Stop picturing it, Theo."

"Baby wolf," Theo cackled.

"Asshole," Liam muttered, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door firmly.

He stripped off and dumped his clothes on the floor, reaching into the shower to turn it on. Liam stepped in under the cool spray, slivering slightly as it slowly warmed up.

His mum had mentioned something about the amount of showers he had been having recently, looking a little concerned. She had muttered something under her breath as she walked away about giving himself a rest. He had turn bright red when he realised what she had meant, but thankfully he could pretend he hadn't heard.

It would be pretty hard to explain to her that the reason he was showering so much was to wash the smell of Theo off his skin before going to meet the other wolves.

Liam still wasn't quite sure how the two of them had become a thing. Theo, quite simply, was a complete asshole, and always went out of his way to get Liam angry and push all of his buttons. But then Liam had started to notice that maybe all that aggression was hiding something. His mum had always said that behaviour was an unmet need. So why then did Theo always need to be the one in control? The one who came out on top? Why did he seek out power?

And Liam had realised it was because he never had any. No control over his life, no power to change it. He had been eight when he had killed his sister under the instructions of the Dread Doctors, but how old had he been when those creeps had gotten their hands on him? Theo had never known any kindness or love in his life, only cruelty and hatred.

So, Liam had resolved to treat Theo differently, to try and help meet some of those needs. He had never come out and said anything, but he'd started inviting Theo over for Halo and pizza, encouraging him to stay the night. He would send him stupid snapchats during the day, trying to let him know that someone was thinking of him. He would brush his arm casually as he walked past, seemingly unaware of how Theo leaned into the touch.

Liam had read about how much touch starvation could fuck people up. Theo was impressibly sane, considering.

After awhile it had felt natural, and seeing Theo had made him happy. Sure, they still snarked at each other, same as always, but it never had the same sting behind it.

Doesn't mean he wanted the other wolves to know that he spent more nights in Theo's arms than he didn't, these days.

Theo played it so cool in front of the others. During the day it was like nothing had ever changed between them. The other boy would pick a fight, giving a menacing smile as he needled at Liam's every insecurity.

But at night, the filthy things he whispered in Liam's ear more than made up for it.

With a sigh, Liam shut off the shower and scrubbed off with a towel. He wrapped it around his hips and walked back to his room.

Theo was gone, a note by the bed telling him that he had left for the party. They couldn't turn up together, of course. Too suspicious.

Liam grabbed clean underwear and a pair of jeans. He deliberately ignored the wolf onesie that had mysteriously appeared on his bed with a scowl and instead pulled on the shirt hanging off the back of his dresser. Shoes, hair and cologne were next, and then he stood in front of the mirror.

"Good as it gets," he shrugged.

He walked through the house, grabbing his wallet and keys from the kitchen bench and pocketing them.

"Mum, I'm going to Scott's,' he called out.

"Ok, have fun," she yelled back. "Be safe."

Liam rolled his eyes, even as he called back in the affirmative. Then he was out the door and on his way.

By the time he got to Scott's, there was music pounding through the open door. He could hear laughter as well. It looked like a pretty typical teenage party. As he stepped through the door, it was clear it was anything but. Liam shook his head in amusement as he shut the door behind him. Best not to tempt fate.

Scott was wolfed out, grinning as he circled with another person around the table. Liam recognised him as Derek Hale, who had both hands in front of him, frowning as he tried to ward off the alpha.

"I am not wearing that," Derek growled, lunging to the side as Scott tried to grab him. In his hands was yet another wolf onesie.

"Oh come on, grandpa Hale," Scott teased. "It's not that bad."

"Don't be a spoilsport, sourwolf," Stiles called out from the kitchen.

Liam shook his head, bemused. Looks like he hadn't been the only one to be targeted by the alpha wolf's antics. He slid away, remaining on the fringe of the crowd as he snuck past the others.

In the kitchen, he found Theo leaning against the bench, arrogance held in a protective cloak around his shoulders. Somehow, he had not managed to avoid the onesie.

"Did Scott buy out every wolf costume in town?" Liam asked by way of greeting, waving at Stiles as he moved to grab a drink from the large pile of them on the bench.

"He has been planning this awhile," Stiles laughed. Liam took a sip of his drink, watching as Stiles mixed some sort of deadly potion together in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is he mixing Jager and Vodka?" He asked Theo, a pained look on his face.

"Tequila too," Theo smirked. Liam shuddered. He would stick to plain old beer.

"Gotta get you wolves plastered somehow," Stiles said cheerfully, pouring his disgusting concoction into red cups. He picked one up and offered it to Theo, who accepted with a dubious look inside the cup. Stiles laughed and then turned to Liam, offering another one.

"No way in hell," Liam said dryly.

"Gonna be drinking it when we play beer pong anyway," Stiles smirked, turning to walk away. He paused and turned back, his eyes zeroing in on Liam's shirt and then flicking to Theo.

"Are you wearing Theo's shirt?" He asked, his face scrunched up in confusion, eyes darting between them.

"What?" Liam said, looking down. Theo looked far too pleased with himself, and Liam panicked, saying the first thing that came to his head. "Yeah, I nicked it from his car. I dressed as Theo for Halloween."

He drew his shoulders forward, jutting out one hip and levelling a glare at Stiles.

"I'm super badass and so much better than everyone here. You wish you were half as good looking and funny as me," Liam said, his voice deeper than usual to mimic Theo. Then he gave Stiles a smug grin, one eyebrow cocked and rocking back on his heels to show his utter contempt.

"You're fucking weird sometimes, Dunbar," Stiles muttered as he stalked out of the kitchen.

"I thought you nailed it, actually," Theo said, his eyes twinkling as he moved closer to the other boy. "You had all my mannerisms down perfectly."

"Whatever, you're in love with yourself so it was easy," Liam said with a shrug, smirking at Theo.

"I think you're the one who is in love with me," Theo replied. "Must have watched me pretty closely to pick up on all those little quirks.

Liam stilled as his heart leapt in his chest, his eyes wide as Theo moved even closer.

Distantly, he could hear the sounds of the others coming from the other rooms, laughing and arguing and chatting. They both moved backwards slowly, until Theo had Liam pressed up against the wall.

"I didn't mean to wear your shirt," Liam said quietly, nervous now around the older boy.

"I don't mind," Theo said with a soft smile. "It looks good on you." He leaned forwards and kissed Liam, sliding his hands up Liam's chest and onto his shoulders. He pulled away and Liam sighed, following his mouth and pressing in for another kiss. Theo smiled against his mouth.

"For the record, baby wolf, I love you too."


End file.
